Underground
by Dark-kunoichi
Summary: Because everything must be kept underground even love. ItaGaa WARNING LEMON YAOI Request smut for Stakeh AU and OOC


A/N: I know you thought I was dead. I've jsut lost inspiration forthe most part. I'm working on it really I am. I think I might pull DWG, re-vamp it, and re-post.'T'is a nice little request for Stakeh. She is smut deprived so I have made her smut... I didn't say it would be good smut... but yummy yaoi smut it is.

Warning: ItaGaa... Yes YAOI. Get over it... Oh and Lemon too.

**Underground**

* * *

I walk through the heavy metal doors, down the stairs to an underground world. That's how everything is in this city - underground. My music, my style, my life... It all has to be kept underground. No one can know how I really live. The screaming riff of a guitar solo can be heard clearly now. I make a quick stop into the bathroom, stripping off my business suit in exchange for tight black pants and a mesh top. I step out of the stall looking in the mirror.

"Something's _still_ not right…" I can't help but glare judgingly at my reflection.

My head starts to fall back, an unknown force pulling at my hair. I spin around quickly, my hair flying wildly in my face a few stubborn strands sticking to my cheeks. I swear I hate the summertime.

"That's much better. Don't you think?"

I glare at the presence before me. Just who do you think you are touching me like that? You're young. You only look about seventeen. In my eyes, quite frankly, that's pushing it. Your aura just screams "defiance". Your loose black pants look as if they might fall off your small frame any moment now. That tank top is raised slightly to reveal your flat stomach. I can't seem to take my gaze off your eyes. They're so thickly coated in black, your green irises pulsing through the darkness.

Your words bring me out of my trance. "You look hotter with you hair down." And with that, you were gone.

I stand there for a moment. "I look hot?" I shake my head, trying to rid the image of you from my mind. 'Such red hair,' I muse, but only for a moment. Once again I find myself staring back at my reflection. Oh, if my employees could see me, they would die. Itachi Uchiha, a respected businessman, in a seedy, underground nightclub. I walk out slowly, my hips swaying slightly. I really hate keeping such a stiff profile in front of people all the time. I push open the final door. As screaming lyrics fill my head, I am free.

I glance around slowly barely taking notice of the hungry eyes that follow my every move. Men and women alike look at me with that wanting look. It disgusts me sometimes how hard they try. "The usual will be fine," I yell over to the bartender. She nods at me before disappearing, returning shortly after with a tall dark glass. I take a small sip. "Perfect."

"Just like you."

That thick voice was back whispering in my ear. I down the rest of my drink before looking back. "What is it that you want from me, little boy?" I place that practiced look of self-satisfaction on my face. "Do you want to play with me?"

"No. You might not be good enough to play with." You speak with such a careless air in your voice. I wonder for a moment how many times that voice has gotten you into trouble.

I grab a hold of your shirt tank top, pulling you inches from my face. I lose myself for a moment. "Just who are you?"

"Gaara."

"Gaara?"

"Yes. Gaara."

I shake my head at you, releasing my grip and setting you back on the ground. "Well then, _Gaara_. What do you want?"

"Nothing." Even after speaking those words I'm being led onto the dance floor, your hand in mine.

The music slows slightly; the loud screaming sounds of Disturbed fade away into She Wants Revenge. It wasn't anything special - just a simple dance. Our two bodies pressed together, swaying and grinding on one another. I really can't take much more of this. Those perfectly lined eyes, staring through me, the faint blush that appears on your pale cheeks from the heat of the dance floor. Gods, I want you. I grab and claw at your back desperately, pushing your hips closer to mine.

I feel your ragged breath in my ear teasing me even more. "What is it that you want?" Your voice makes me want to take you here and now.

"You," is all I can answer. I slide my tongue out across your neck, pulling you head to the side to reveal more of your pale, heated flesh.

"We can't." You push me back slowly.

I look back at you, disbelieving. "What?" You look as if you're about to run away from me. Then I see it. Some stupid blond boy comes up, throwing an arm around you, turning your head possessively toward him. "What did I tell you about dancing with people, Gaara?"

"Sorry." All the defiance is gone from you. You look like a scared child more then anything else. "You were in the bathroom, and I wanted to dance, because it's my favorite song, Naruto. He was just nice enough to dance with me. That's all." I can't help but watch the scene unfold before me.

He turns to me. "Thanks for watching out for him. Don't get so close next time."

I feel something slid into my hand as the two of you walk by. I crumble it slightly in anger, but give up opening it.

"Sorry. Meet me by the side door at eleven thirty." I read the note out loud, but only to myself. I glance down at my watch, squinting to read it on the dimly lit dance floor. It's only eleven o'clock now.

I make my way back to the bar feeling the sudden urge to run my tab sky high. Four of my 'usual's' later it's eleven thirty, or at least I think that's what my watch says. I walk slowly to the side door, but I still don't see you. I open it slightly glancing around before stepping out the door into a small alleyway. A hand grabs me pulling me into a wall. It's you. I feel stupid, being so surprised. The note did say to come here.

"What?" I glare back at you. I'm still mad about the interruption earlier. I feel your grip tighten on my hand as you pull yourself forward to kiss my collarbone. Your warm lips feel so good on my clammy skin. "Won't your boyfriend miss you?" I move away slowly.

You back up for a moment. "He's a drunk and right now he's in the bathroom with someone. I don't suspect that he'll return anytime soon."

What kind of relationship do you two have? I can't help but look slightly bewildered.

"Look. If he can do it, why can't I?" I almost want to laugh at the childlike tone in your voice.

Why indeed. Why am I even thinking about this? He's just too tempting. I really wouldn't mind continuing our previous actions. My eyes close and my thoughts slow when you leg pushes between mine.

You whisper to me again. "You said you wanted me. So take me."

I don't have time to respond to your taunt. I feel the tightness of my pants give as your small hands slid them down my thighs. You look up questioningly at me. I mumble something about not liking underwear before nudging your head with my hand. The warmth I feel is just a teasing sensation. I look down in a lustful haze. You soft pink tongue is slowly sliding up my length and back down. I don't know which is better: watching or feeling. I grip tightly onto the short, messy, red locks, sticky from sweat.

I moan softly, feeling my hips rock toward you as you put your lips around me. It's almost too much right now. Hell, most streetwalkers couldn't pull what you're doing. My legs start to shake slightly as your name escapes my lips. I pull your head back slightly, my hardness slipping from your lips. I stare back into those eyes. They keep trapping me. Every time I look, I forget everything.

I pull you up and into me, crushing those smooth lips into mine. I feel a small voice escape you when I press my tongue possessively into your mouth, tasting everything. The bitter taste of alcohol is there; I'm sure you can taste mine too, but there's a hint of blood. It draws me in deeper. I feel you pull away again. Please tell me this isn't happening again.

You're leaning over a small cabinet, pants and underwear discarded. "Please," I hear you moan or plead to me. "Just fuck me."

I walk to you, grabbing your waist, and pushing through your entrance. I can hear small cries escape you. I stand there for a minute resisting every urge I have to ram you until my hips are bruised. Once again I hear you beg. This time it's for me to move. I move slowly, sliding in and out of you. I look at your hands digging into the old wood. Leaning forward I grab one, and pull you against me. Your heat seeps into my chest.

"Faster." It comes out breathlessly. I almost don't hear it. I kiss softly at the base of your neck, gripping your hips as I push in harder. I can't help but moan softly into your ear every time I slide in. Each time, the heat becomes more intense. I feel your hand slip off of mine. You begin pulling slowly at your own need, wanting your release.

"There's no need for that," I stop to whisper in your ear. I only earn a loud groan in protest. I place my hand over yours, slamming back into you. My breaths have become gasps for fresh air; your soft cries become screams of pleasure. I don't know how much longer I can hold out. I feel your hot stickiness spill over my hand, coating my fingers. I wrap both arms around your body crushing you into me as my vision darkens.

With a soft sigh I release you and pull up my pants. You stumble slightly as you go to reach for your own clothes. I step over to help you out. I apologize to you awkwardly.

You smirk at me. "Don't worry," you tell me. "You were great..." You come over too me, licking my fingers clean. You stare back up at me confused for a moment. "I never did get your name."

I look back at you. I probably look just as confused as you. I manage to stumble over something that sounds like "Itachi."

You lean forward and kiss me. "Well, Itachi. See you around."

* * *

**Junsui Kegasu's BETA Notes: **I know, I know. Y'all thought I was dead. But I am NOT. This maded me drool. Yay for ItaGaa; two sexy badasses goin' at it! Le wewt:D 

DK's Notes: Hopefully I don't get kicked off for the yummyness


End file.
